


The Scared Soul

by rebelcookie_clexa



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alicia - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Evil luna, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, G.P Elyza lex, Gen, Girl Penis Elyza Lex, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Possible smut, Sassy, Sassy Raven Reyes, Suicidal Elyza, evil nia duh, luna blake, yes luna is a blake, you might hate octavia for awhile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelcookie_clexa/pseuds/rebelcookie_clexa
Summary: Elyza lex is done with the world before it even when to shit until it didnt anymore...Alycia Clark is done with the world and everyone around her when it when to shit until it didnt any more....orElyza's haunted past makes her life miserable until a sassy green eye beauty saves her, and showed her that her past doesn't define her.woah okay this is my first fanfic and  i have so many of this crazy ideas so i just decided to write all down one day.This is gonna be a full roller coaster ride just hang on with me yeahPS read the tags before y'all read it alright





	1. What a coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Please have mercy on me also there are suicidal disclaimers ahead please skip it if you are not comfortable, but dont worry its not that detail

ELYZA POV

"YOU DID THIS TO HER!" voice 1

"THEIR BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS! You are a monster " voice 2

"YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" voice 3

"NOOO!" I woke up startled as more past memories coming back to me .

I can hear the rain droplets hitting the store windows in a steady melody as i sat behind the small storage unit of a petrol station against the wall.  
I can feel myself becoming more and more sober as time go, the pain starts to return. No i can't i need more...i look down sure enough i'm out of booze 

"Gurrr...great elyza you know you could have grabbed more when you had the chance" i said out loud to no one

***Suicidal thoughts and actions ahead****

Maybe i could just end it all together...

I look to my right where i am seated on the floor of the store , there she is my precious gun ha 

Yeah you are gonna do me one more favour I picked it up and placed it just under my chin  
I cant anymore the pain its killing me anyway .Remembering All their faces ...i can't 

1...2..."FUCKING NICK!" Followed by sound of glass breaking  
I jumped startled at the sound. Pulling the trigger at the same time but hitting the wall beside me instead.

***end Suicidal thoughts and actions ****  
.........

ALICIA POV

I feel the sweat dripping from my face as i waited for nick to finish pumping petrol into the van we found when raiding a house. I have to say it looks pretty good for the world that when to shit.

I can't wait to go back , i need to prove to mom that im not her little girl anymore and i can pull my own weight in contributing She can't just stop me from me going to get supplies for the group just because she wants to keep me safe .No it's not happening ….Oh and i guess also the safe house is short of supplies i guess that's important too 

I turned around as nick finished filling the van up  
He looks up at me and gives a apologetic look and points to the toilet at the petrol station 

I roll my eyes ....just great .He runs off to do his business and im left there alone.  
Might as well see if there is anything useful in the store .As i swung my baseball bat over my shoulders and headed towards the store

I was going through the electronic section when i heard a car ....no atleast 5 cars all black driving fast across the petrol station in a rush. Each car had a logo on their front door seat ,i manged to read the main initials "MW" before they disappeared into the long stretch of road ahead.

This cant be good ..no not because they dont look friendly .No because they just led a whole horde of walkers towards our direction .Shitttt just than i saw nick run out of the toilet and jump in the driver seat

I ran towards the entrance of the petrol station but missed my footing and tripped over and hit my head on the counter... The last thing i saw was nick driving away through the small opening below the window and my vision gave out. .

3 hours later...

I hear the rain pouring down hitting the windows ever so quietly .I stood up with grunt, not a single soul to be seen around me ….jesus what the hell happened I remember the cars, the walkers and and nick? 

He left me ...HE FUCKING LEFT 

"FUCKING NICK!" I shouted and swinged my baseball bat breaking the vase on the counter  
which was followed by a loud gunshot from the storage room behind the counter 

I placed my baseball on a defensive position just above my shoulders and approached the storage unit with caution.

TO BE CONTINUED....


	2. Lesson 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introductions and some flirting and nicknames???? O.o

Alycia POV  
  
I approached with caution as i near the door. I just hope whoever they are they dont shoot me through door jeez  
  
Okay you can do this ..3 ...2 ..1 , i kicked the door open with a loud bang.  
  
_Nothing...what the hell_  
  
I saw atleast 8 bottles of booze laying around on the floor jeez and leather jacket laying next to it. I stepped forward to examine it. When suddenly i got startled by a voice behind me  
  
**"Zombie lesson 101 always check the whole room darling before letting your guard down"** a woman with heavy australian accent said as i felt the tip of the gun pressed on to my head  
  
I dropped my bat and lifted my arms in surrender  
_Well fuck...great thats how im gonna go huh...well better than turing into a walker_  
  
**"Turn around slowly "** the woman said again  
And i reluctantly complied but oh my godddd  
F _uck she is gorgeous, blonde hair with beauty mark just above her lip ...i wonder what color her eyes are , i cant see it yet as she is wearing  her shades but how i wish...wait a second focus alicia , this woman is tryna kill you_  
  
Just than i realise i wasnt the only one staring ,the woman snapped out after a few moments.  
  
**"Are you alone mate?"** She asked and i gave her slight nod. She looks at me suspiciously before she spin around and placed the gun onto my temple , all in a record timing.Her front is flushed against my back and i had a hard time breathing  
  
**"Sorry beautiful, just gotta make sure "** i blushed at her compliment. But i feel annoyed at her at the same time but i guess its true you cant trust anyone these days. She pushes me out while holding me and yells  
  
**"Does this young lady belong to anyone? Look i dont want any trouble "**....no movement and no sound  
**"See i told you Blondie i am alone "** _well atleast i am now thanks to the idiot brother of mine_  
  
Elyza Pov  
  
I know i shouldnt trust her, but i dont know what made me feel that i could trust this gorgeous stranger girl, -.. _what i aint gonna lie that she does not look like  a  living goddess the moment she turned around few minutes ago._ -but i felt i could trust her .so i let her ago  
And lowered my gun.  
  
**"Blondie? Look at us aready in nickname basis "** i said feeling the smirk forming on my face. She rolled her eyes  
And crossed her arms.  
  
After a few moments of silence of not knowing how to continue she spoke again  
**"Well i have a name, its Alicia ..Alicia clark"**  
**"Alicia hmmm nice...blondie's name is Elyza lex but you can call me yours if you want"** i said with a wink  
She rolled her eyes and walked away but not before i saw the blush creeping on her face. _HA still got it... i mentally high five myself._  
  
**"So whats a beauty like you doing in place like that alone?"** I asked out in genuine curiosity  
**"Oh you think i cant handle myself blondie?"** She snapped ..well shit maybe i touched i sore spot  
**"I apologise i didnt mean to offend you mate i was just curious why you are alone"**  
**"No im sorry i was angry at my brother and my mother and it all snapped...sorry i took on you. Well to answer your question well i wasnt exactly alone, i was with my brother and until a horde of walkers came running towards this directions because of how loud the black cars were as  they passed by.."**  
**"Wait black cars??"** I interrupted  her **"well yeah im sure you heard it too it was pretty loud..and they didn't look friendly "** ...well what the hell did i sleep through **"what did that they look like? like any thing suspicious "**

 **"well i did noticed the initials MV on it"** _shit i knew they will find me one day but i thought i had more time_  
**"Why?"** she asked curiously  
  
" **We have to leave ... we have to move i know a safe place from here..im sure you have to go back to your family but if you want you can follow me and stay with me for the night since its getting dark, we can go looking for your family tomorrow ...again that is if this is what you want but i just think it will be saf..."**

 **"okay"** she said interrupting my panic rambling.  
  
**"Look i dont know whats going on but i guess this is serious and i dont know why but i feel i can trust you so lets go ..its getting dark anyway"** she said and I felt relived, because I felt the same way and its weird.

 **“thanks Alicia”** I said giving her a sweet smile and received a shy smile back in return. We started gathering our own supplies and prepared ourselves to leave that area **“so blondie are we gonna walk?”** … I gave her a smirk and led her to a hidden spot behind the petrol, we walked towards a structure which was covered and I pulled it open. **“your chariot awaits my lady”** giving her a dramatic bow as she gaps at my Harley Davidson Iron 883 ( _yeap that’s right ,she is a beauty right there)_ .

After awhile she recovers and rolls her eyes and approached closer to my Harley. I straddled my bike and signal her to climb on. After getting ourselves comfortable we proceed on the road to my safehouse.

[Elyza's bike ](https://www.google.com.sg/search?q=harley+davidson&dcr=0&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjByJTM4MPZAhXLRY8KHTpuBeUQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=640&dpr=1.5#imgrc=bxfN2GWa71UpAM:)

 

TO BE CONTINUED 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who says only ELyza is allowed to give nicknames >.<  
> comment and let me know your thoughts


	3. Hungry yall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress for our LEXARK..and then maybe not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, the story might be going a little faster

Alicia POV

 

I can feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins as i grip tighter around Elyza’s waist, we have now travelled out of town into a housing area. Though we were travelling in a very high speed (and normally that would be enough for me to stop all my thoughts) i can't help but think why did i follow elyza out here? I mean i just met her ...i can't possibly trust her that fast right? I mean yeah she is hot and probably very muscular and all (not that i have been feeling her while riding at all)...but that can't explain why did i feel i can trust her …

 

It seems like i was too distracted by my thoughts that i didn't even realised that we have reached the safehouse..well not until

 

 **‘Sweethearts not that i'm complaining but maybe we should get down and inside the safehouse before those walkers, i might have attracted with my bike find us”** Said with a smirk on her face

 

If i didn't know i can change into this shade of red , i surely know now. _Jeez get it together alicia_

 

We get in the house , after elyza pours some liquid at the doorstep of the house (Author note: Yes i got it from i am legend!) ...i am assuming its to keep the walkers away.

 

Once we get in elyza gives me a mini tour of the house and shows me where i could freshen up. (yes thank god, i mean i love the boat and all but we weren't allowed to shower in order to conserve water..) . After taking my own sweet time showering i make my way down to the kitchen to see if elyza is there.

 

Yeap there she was sitting down behind the kitchen table,her leather jacket discarded to the side of the table and she just in tight inner singlet with jeans,and wet hair brushed over to the other side one side of the shoulder. My eyes roamed to the rest of the body and realised she has many tattoos around her arms and shoulders _(how did i even missed that, oh right i was held at gun point ..)_ but God she is really beautiful..

 

 

 

This Elyza folks!

Alicia Clark Y’all!

  


**“Hungry mate?”** she asked with a hint of teasing but also pointed to a plate of food that was meant for me.

 

_Jeez Have i been staring that long..._

 

I tried to hide my embarrassment and took a seat. **“Well ..what you know, she cooks too!”** i said as i took a bite of the nicely cooked omelette.

 **“ I know , wife material right?”** she says with a wink and her signature smirk which i may have come to ~~love~~ LIKE.. I blush and continue my meal. I ask myself why i'm the only one getting embarrassed all the time like jeez... she stares at me too sometimes, yet i dont seem bothered about, i kinda like it, im not gonna deny that there isn't any tension between us since the first time i saw her , is like a weird kind of connection or feel. Its so weird i mean i dont even know her..(well you can change that if you want...said the little voice in my head)

 

Fineeee **“So what’s your story?** ” i started

 

“Oh curious are we?”she gave me a curious look.

 

I shrugged   **“ well i will start then, in a nutshell, lived with mom and her boyfriend and my brother in an average neighbourhood. I'm also the Youngest child in my family, thus my mum is a little over protective of me .So fast forward the world when to shit , met a few people and now i live in a boat..sneaked out tryna prove my mum that i can contribute to the group by joining my brother for a stock up trip until my brother decided to leave me behind”** I tried not to go too much into details

 

 **“Yeah being left behind sucks , but maybe he was tryna distract the walkers from you?”** she says after a moment

 

 **“Hmm i didn't think of it like that, maybe you are right but i'm still angry at that thought of him leaving me behind”** (because he fucking promised me he won't leave again…)

 

 **“well What do you know , she is hot , blonde ,cooks and she is smart..the whole package i see”** she says as she compliments herself. I roll my eyes and chuckled “you are an ass!” i said as i tossed a peace of my omelete at her. She fakes a offended face and throw a piece of her food at me.

 

At that's how folks we ended up having a mini food fight and now im at one side of the kitchen table hiding while elyza at the other . At Some point elyza found flour from one of the kitchen cabinets and started throwing that at me making the whole floor filled with flour, and i found a bag of peanuts in one of the kitchen drawer for my choice of weapon. _Ha see what i did there?_

And kept throwing at her. Until i was left with just and handful of peanuts, i couldn't hear any movements and most probably elyza is out of flour, i took the chance and ran to the other side towards elyza to have my last shot, but... i tripped over the flour on the flour (again whats with me tripping ...seriously) and fell on top of elyza.

  


**“Omph! Sweetcheeks if you wanted to top me you could have just asked”** jeez really, now she has done it, i started tickling her and she was squirming trying to get hold of my hand. Suddenly i was flipped in a record timing and my hands were held above my head. And i realised how close how faces where from each other from where we laid out on the floor.

My heat rate picked up and i looked to her lips as did she to mine, slowly we both moved to each other and just when our lips were about to connect...we heard a loud car revving sound (Author: basically like accelerating sounds i guess). Elyza jumped off me and quickly when by the windows and crouched down”

 

Feeling a little annoyed that we were interrupted, i stood up and walked towards her..

 

“Wait thats the cars i told you about!” i said as i recognised the cars passing by us.Elyza yanks me down and signals me to be quiet. _Okay now i really need to know who are this guys? And why the hell is elyza so afraid of them?_

 

After the coast was clear, elyza stands up **“ Listen, go get some rest we will start heading towards your family at about 10am tomorrow”** she says without any room for discussion and walks away to one of the rooms and locks the door

 

Okay wth just happened I just stand there dumbfounded, i mean we almost kissed right ? that really happened right or was it just me  , and then all those cars come by and elyza just walks away without any explanation or whatsoever…

 

Defeated ..realizing i probably won't get an answer today and i decided get some sleep. Just as i was about to walk away my eyes feel on something peeking out from Elyza’s leather jacket which was left on the table. _Curious, i took it out and What the hell ?_

 

It's a badge or somesot like the police have and it has the same “MW” logo.But what confused me most was the word written just above the logo.

 

“Commander?”

  
  


Elyza’s badge (illustration purpose only)

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah whattttt ?????  
> what do you think is elyza's story?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think and please excuse my english


End file.
